


The 5 Times Phil Kissed Dan and the 1 Time Dan Kissed Phil

by destielkills



Series: 5 Times Series [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pining Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills
Summary: So this has definitely become a series, so stay posted for new updates with different ships. Also, feel free to request ships!





	The 5 Times Phil Kissed Dan and the 1 Time Dan Kissed Phil

**Author's Note:**

> So this has definitely become a series, so stay posted for new updates with different ships. Also, feel free to request ships!

The first time Phil kisses Dan it’s at a VidCon party during a game of Truth or Dare. Phil doesn’t want to but everybody teases him until he gives in, planting a firm kiss on Dan’s lips and pulling away almost immediately. Everyone cheers and they move on, but Phil can’t get rid of the tingle the kiss leaves on his lips and in his stomach.

 

The second time Phil kisses Dan it’s an accident – or at least, that’s what he tells himself. They’re filming an episode of AmazingPhilIsNotOnFire and they get into a long banter about which of them would lose in a game of “gay chicken”. They decide to settle the argument by playing, intending it to be a joke. As their faces get closer and closer, however, Phil finds himself closing the gap. The kiss stays relatively chaste, the only movement from Phil as he maneuvers his hand to cradle the back of Dan’s head.

Eventually, Dan pulls away, refusing to look up at Phil. They quickly film an outro for the video and Dan disappears into his bedroom. Phil edits that part out before uploading the video and going to bed.

 

The third time Phil kisses Dan he’s drunk. It’s not at all like him to drink at home, much less alone at home, but he’s been finding himself in the situation more and more lately. To be fair, he’s not completely alone. Dan’s in his bedroom, recuperating from a particularly intense therapy session. He’s not sure what lures him to the hallway outside Dan’s room, hand poised to knock on the door, but that’s where he finds himself after his third shot. Before he could talk himself out of it he knocks, rocking nervously until the door swings open and Dan is standing there, clothes disheveled and eyes puffy and red. Neither of them say a word before Phil practically throws himself at the younger man.

Their lips meet in a feverish clash of tongues and teeth. Through his drunken fog Phil doesn’t register the fact that Dan is barely reacting until suddenly he’s being pushed away. He looks at Dan with a mixture of surprise and regret, finally noticing the fresh tears glistening from Dan’s broken expression.

“Phil,” Dan’s voice sounds wrecked, like he’d been crying for hours. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Numbly, Phil walks down the hall to his own bedroom and collapses into his bed. He’s asleep in minutes.

 

The fourth time Phil kisses Dan it’s not really Dan; at least, not a real-life version of him. Dream-Phil pulls Dream-Dan closer, letting his fingertips explore the younger man’s torso. Their lips meet in the middle with mutual want, need, and passion. They kiss until it feels as if their very souls are intertwined.

Phil awakens with a jolt, his head pounding with an intense hangover and his heart aching for Dan – to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. He doesn’t want anyone else, never has. It’s always been Dan.

 

The fifth time Phil kisses Dan it’s a tiny peck on the cheek, more of an act of closure on his part than anything. After weeks of awkwardly avoiding being in the same room as each other, Phil resolves to fix things. He corners Dan and reads him a long speech he wrote, apologizing for everything. He promises to get over his crush, because the alternative of losing his best friend would be even worse than his feelings not being reciprocated. He ends it with a peck on Dan’s cheek before he turns to leave the room, tears welling in his eyes.

 

The one time Dan kisses Phil, Phil had just given a big speech about how their friendship was more important than Phil’s crush on him. His cheek still burns where Phil kissed him and almost on instinct he reached out to stop Phil from leaving. Phil looks at him, surprised, and Dan barely gives himself time to think as he pulls Phil closer, wrapping one arm around his neck and kissing him.  
They move together synchronously, getting lost in the kiss as their hands move up and down each other’s bodies, alternating between caressing their chests and entangling in their hair. Finally, they tear themselves away, panting like touch-starved teenagers.

“I – I’m confused,” Phil says slowly.

“I love you too, you doof. I always have. I just…the past year or so has been really hard and I need some time to figure things out.”

“So, do you have them figured out now?” Phil wondered.

Dan chuckled, pulling Phil in for another kiss. “I should say so, yes.”


End file.
